1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern semiconductor chip fabrication processes are performed within a plasma processing chamber in which a substrate, e.g., wafer, is supported on an electrostatic chuck. In some cases, radiofrequency (RF) signals are transmitted through the electrostatic chuck to provide for generation and/or RF biasing of a plasma within a region overlying the electrostatic chuck. The RF signals are generally transmitted to the bottom of the electrostatic chuck and flow through the internal structure of the electrostatic chuck by capacitive coupling to reach the region overlying the electrostatic chuck. The internal structure of the electrostatic chuck can vary between different electrostatic chucks, thereby introducing variation in the transmission of the RF signals through different electrostatic chucks. Also, the internal structure of the electrostatic chuck can vary azimuthally, thereby causing azimuthal non-uniformity in the transmission of the RF signals through the electrostatic chuck. It is within this context that the present invention arises.